


i don't like anyone the way i like you

by zussifree



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Denial, M/M, connor doesn't like him, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zussifree/pseuds/zussifree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor most certainly doesn't like Oliver. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't like anyone the way i like you

**Author's Note:**

> I, in no way, own anything from How To Get Away With Murder. This is just the inner monologue of a sassy homosexual with denial issues. I also don't own the lyrics to 'I Don't Like Anyone' by Dream.

Connor most certainly doesn't like Oliver. At all.

He doesn't like Oliver's coke bottle glasses. Or the way he pushes them up his nose when they start to fall down.

He doesn't like the way Oliver blushes when Connor lets out a sexual innuendo. Or when Oliver fails at flirting.

He doesn't like Oliver's laugh or smile.

He doesn't like that his pulse quickens at the mere thought of the Filipino.

He doesn't like that Oliver's number one on his speed dial. Or that Oliver's the only guy he's slept with for weeks.

He doesn't like Oliver's bed head. Or the way he rolls into Connor's arms in the morning.

He doesn't like the way Oliver smiles at him, like he's the sun to his solar system.

He doesn't like that Oliver's the first thought he has in the morning. Or the last name he thinks of at night.

He doesn't like that Oliver's the one capable of bringing a smile to his face.

He doesn't like that he has a habit of checking his phone every fifteen minutes to see if he has any messages from Oliver.

He doesn't like the tired kisses Oliver gives him in the mornings. Or the fact that he's stopped sneaking out of Oliver's apartment at night.

He doesn't like the way Oliver hums while he cooks. Or that he sings in the shower.

He doesn't like that Oliver can just say his name and he caves.

He doesn't like that he's the person Oliver calls when he's sick. Or that he always brings over soup and crackers when he does.

He doesn't like that going to Oliver's has become a regular thing.

He doesn't like how jealous he gets when he sees a guy flirting with Oliver. Or that he becomes extremely possessive.

He doesn't like that he's kind of brushed off the whole 'I don't do boyfriends' thing.

He doesn't like that, at this very moment, he's sitting on Oliver's couch eating cold Chinese food and not at all cuddling with the Asian.

Except he kind of does.


End file.
